Secret Ingredient
by Beeblebabe
Summary: Good stew always has a few secret ingredients... [Suikoden I, no spoilers]


            The secret to good stew comes not in the seasonings or in the vegetables, but in the cut of meat.  If it's too lean, it will fall apart to stringy nothing during the long cooking time.  Too tough and you'll have to cook the lot until the vegetables have turned to mush.  Too fatty and people will be spitting gristle into their napkins all through the meal.  So, really, to have a fine sort of stew, it's best to be on very personal terms with your local butcher.

            "Mmmm, smells good!  I hope it's not..."  Pahn heaved a sigh as he peered over Gremio's shoulder into the slowly bubbling pot.  "...stew again.  I swear, I think that's just the only thing you know how to cook."  

Gremio smacked his hand with the flat of his cooking knife as it began to creep towards a slice of carrot waiting to be tossed in the pot.  "If you really object so much, I suppose you could just take your supper elsewhere..." He knocked the carrot slices from the cutting board into the pot with a quick slide of the back of the knife.  "Young master Tir _is _ a growing boy, after all, and he could probably benefit from an extra helping..."

            Pahn rubbed at the back of his hand and wrinkled his brow at Gremio.  "_I'm _ a growing boy, too!"  He sighed and took a wooden spoon from the drawer to poke at the stew and steal a small taste.  "Ah, you know I'm not _really _ complaining.  It's good, it's good.  Just, you know, could stand a little variety... something to spice it up!"  He tapped the spoon thoughtfully on his lip for a moment, then pointed it decisively at Gremio.  "Hey, have you ever thought about adding a little bit of..."

            The cooking knife made a soft "thwack" sound as it blocked the spoon.  "Have you ever heard the phrase about 'too many cooks?'" Gremio said with a gentle smile over the point of the blade.  He took the spoon from Pahn's slightly surprised hand and returned it to the stew pot.

            "Right, right, I get the point," Pahn said, throwing up his hands as he headed for the door of the kitchen.  He began to mutter as he tucked his hands behind his head, "'Too many cooks' might come up with a different recipe once in a while..."

            Gremio took the spoon from the pot for a taste.  A little more salt, and perhaps some marjoram.  He had to keep testing this batch, moreso than usual.  He'd used a new cut of meat, and he wasn't certain quite how the flavor would affect the whole, or how long it would take to cook through.  It seemed promising though... added a nice, well-rounded, young sort of flavor...

            "Yo, Gremio."  Cleo this time, as no preparation for the evening's meal could go without at least three interruptions.  "Have you seen Ann-Marie?  I wanted to see if she could run a few errands for me, but I haven't seen hide nor hair of the girl since last night..."

            Ann-Marie had been staying on in the McDohl house as a general housekeeper for the past few months.  Gremio had been happy to have her on at first, as an extra hand to help with the load of keeping the manor running would be a welcome relief.  She was a relief at first; bright and cheery in the mornings, good with laundry, made quite the crisp folds in the clothes... she was awfully nosy in the kitchen, but she was so friendly with everyone that it was to be expected.

            She and Gremio had become fast friends, or at least that was what she asserted whenever they were left alone together.  Such good friends that he wouldn't mind picking up her slack when she felt like sleeping in, or staying out at the tavern late, or didn't feel like doing the shopping.  And they were so close that she could confide in him her plan... why, all she'd have to do was to go shrieking to the authorities that Master Teo had taken advantage of her.  Or at least, all she had to do was threaten the master with just that, and then she could give up on this life of servitude and live in comfort.  And what was Gremio's plan, she wanted to know.  What was he getting out of this dump?

            "I think she said she was going out to get some ingredients for dinner, but I haven't seen her since early this morning."  Gremio smiled over his shoulder at Cleo.  "So I had to make do with what we already had.  Stew again, I'm afraid."

            Cleo waved a hand and returned the smile.  "Nah, you know I love the stuff.  Hope Pahn's bitching hasn't got you down."  She patted her belly and took in a deep breath of the fragrant air in the kitchen.  "Smells good, Gremio....  Mmm, I hope that girl _doesn't _ show up before tonight.  Then we can stuff ourselves without her!"

            Gremio took another taste test.  The meat was just about right.  Tender on the outside, with a bit of a firmer texture in the middle.  It'd be perfect by the time the vegetables were cooked through.

            "Well, I'll see you at supper, Gremio!  Save an extra bowl for me!"  Cleo rapped her fist against the doorframe to signal her goodbye.

            Gremio place the lid on the stew pot and placed the bread he'd baked that morning into the oven to warm.  As he turned away from the stove, wiping the sweat from his face with the hem of his apron, he saw the third interruption peeking from the edge of the doorframe and smiled.

            "Dinner gonna be soon, Gremio?"  The young master's eyes were wide and hopeful as he looked up at the bubbling, hopping lid that rattle on top of the pot.  He took a few sniffs and seemed to be lead by his nose into the kitchen until he stood looking up at Gremio with a grin.  "Smells real good."

            "It's almost done, young master."  Gremio turned away to remove the lid from the pot again, inhaling deeply from the cloud of steam that came forth.  "But I think I might need the services of a skilled taste tester before I'm sure it's ready."

            Tir knew this cue from many almost-suppertimes, and held out his arms.  Gremio leaned down to pick him up and rest him on his hip with ease.  Tir reached for the spoon eagerly with both hands and ate as much as he could fit into his small mouth in one bite. 

            Gremio nodded seriously as Tir chewed in content.  "Please, young master.  Your opinion is most important to me.  Just as long as you don't speak with your mouth full." The young master registered his opinion by laughing brightly and tugging on both of  Gremio's ears.  "Ah, yes, thank you, young master," Gremio said solemnly.   "I am deeply honored that you approve."

            Tir was already trying to run off before Gremio placed him back on the ground.  Gremio removed his apron and hung it on the peg next to the stove.  The last test for the new recipe had been passed with flying colors, so it was time for supper.

            After the meal was over, Lord Teo stopped Gremio as he was beginning to collect the dishes.  "Really good tonight, Gremio, really," he said as he folded his napkin and placed it back on the table.  "Seemed like the meat just wanted to melt in my mouth.  How _do _you do it?"

            "I have a few secret ingredients, my lord."

            Loyalty, for one, he thought.  A fine, fresh cut of meat, for another.  And finally, a very, very close relationship with his butcher.


End file.
